Reality Rules
by Pharaoh Atem's Queen
Summary: Dreams are always the best, but what about reality? Characters as expected, Anzu and Yami, but a reality more cruel than ever. Please read and review. Thanks all.


**Reality Rules**

_Pharaoh Atem's Queen: Romance stories require imagination and experience, but I haven't got any experience that could help me; angst stories also require the same things, and I do have the most heartbreaking experience..._

Everyone knows that she loves him. Everyone knows. She spent every second she could with him. She did everything he wanted without him asking her to, and gave him everything that he might need without him asking for it. She listened to him when he was down, and soothed him in the best way she could.

For three years, she has given up almost everything to make him feel happy. Many of her friends have left her as she has spent most of her time with Atem, but never with them. However, she never cared. What she believed was that one day, Atem will finally let her be his guardian angel.

And now, she smiled at his charming amethyst eyes, the eyes that hid unreadable expressions, and softly said, "Turn around, I know you can't stand this." Before Atem could react, a silver shadow flashed across Anzu's wrist...

"No, don't!" Atem cried desperately. "Anzu!"

She smiled, and then laughed. I've never seen you worry about me, Atem, she thought, why now? Too late, Prince Atem. Her eyes started to blur, and from the dimming light, she saw herself stammering, "Atem, you know very well that... I... love you." How come history is repeating itself? I thought I said that a week ago... It must only be visions. My mind is playing tricks on me.

What she didn't know was that she was falling down. Falling down to where spirits belong. Visions came flooding her mind again. "Anzu, I have always treated you as my best friend. Nothing more. And I have told you that... I am not the type... I don't take any interests in girls... you know exactly what I mean... I told you that secret of mine before and only you know."

Tears ran down her face and dropped silently onto the wound, now soaked in crimson fluid. The white-hot searing pain went through her body like a needle with sharp ends on both sides. There is no turning back, Anzu, she told herself. NO TURNING BACK.

She heard screams. Screams of people around her. She has no friends, so why are these people "helping" her? No, she can't let them take her to the hospital. She struggled to open her eyes, and noticed the stunned Atem – his posture frozen, his burgundy eyes filled with fear, but he just stood there, overlooking her. From his smirking lips, there came a whisper, "You think this will change my mind? You think your threatening will help? Even the teacher told me that this isn't my fault. It is only you who are arrogant! And think of your family! They will be crying to death! How can you be so selfish!"

Anzu felt that all hope was lost. Yes, I am wrong, I know. Why do you have to tell me that disgusting truth? But I have to do this, Atem. I can't live without your support. She sensed someone trying to pull her up, and she made an effort to say, "No, please. Let me go. When I'm gone, there will be no sorrows in this world. His secret will not be known. I can't betray him by telling others why I have to do this – because he is that kind of person?"

She thought of her "bible". The pile of notes which contains all her happy moments with him that one of her only friends taught her to write. "It can make you feel better when you are frustrated about him," Anzu remembered her friend saying. Bitterness spread through her body. No, Evelyn, I have wasted all my time. My efforts have been wasted. Next year, he is going to leave this country – so why don't I leave here before he does? She tried to focus her gaze on Atem, and through the blurred vision, she smiled and told him, "You don't need to worry about me anymore, Atem. You can do whatever you like now. No one knows what has happened between us, and you don't need to tell, but I will always love you. I do, Atem, I do."

Something broke in her. Something like ice. Within a few seconds, her body is enveloped in the icy cold sensation. She gritted her teeth, and let out her last warm breath, muttering, "Atem, I... do... love... you..."


End file.
